


You make me hate my life less

by Kaddi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, appreciating Yusuke, i love Yusuke so much honestly, i named my protagonist keith so switching to Akira was kinda weird but the change is also welcomed, i realized the description might hint at angst i assure you it's not, listen i don't know why morgana's gone he's a cat, no spoilers (aside from Yusuke existing), studying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: They stay over at Akira's for a joint study session since exams are coming up. What better time to joke about hating your life?





	You make me hate my life less

It is during one of their joint study sessions, when they are running only on caffeine and despair as exams drew near, that Akira finally joins them in sleep-deprived ridiculousness.

“We should have listened to Morgana,” he laments, throwing his book carelessly behind him.

Ryuji rubs his eyes and yawns.

“That's a first. Don't you always complain that he makes you sleep at like, 8pm?” he asks with another yawn.

Akira leans back and rummages around for the book.

“I do. Doesn't mean I don't hate my life now.”

He retrieves it, but makes no motion to open it back up. Instead he lays it neatly on top of his notes so he can't read anything.

“I thought you said you hate your life 24/7?” Ann jokes, also shutting her book with a sigh.

Akira looks at her and puts a hand over his heart.

“I hate it less when you're around,” he replies solemnly.

Ann makes an unnecessarily staged and long “awwww” noise and they both break out into laughter.

Yusuke, who hasn't said anything in a long while and was thought to be asleep, suddenly pipes up.

“What about me?”

Akira startles out of his laughter, looking confused.

“Do I make you hate your life less?” Yusuke elaborates, his tone oddly serious.

Ah, the wonders of sleep-deprivation. Akira finds himself without an answer but no way out that wouldn't inadvertently hurt Yusuke's feelings. Of course he plays a factor in his happiness. A big one even. With every second ticking by he sees a realization forming in Yusuke's eyes. But the wrong one, most likely. He needs to act.

“Yusuke. I've never once regretted meeting you or staying up until the wee hours of the morning for you. Anything really. Because what you've brought to my life is such an amazing gift, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Of course you make me hate my life less.”

The words are out of his mouth before he can properly think them over. The shock hits him as much as everyone else once he realises what he has actually said. He anxiously studies Yusuke's face for a hint to how he received this sudden confession, but beyond surprise he can't decipher anything. He has always been bad at reading other people.

Maybe he can still “no homo” his way out of this uncomfortable situation. If they're all still processing there's still a chance. But it's the truth, and now it's out there and he'd probably have never said this otherwise. He wants Yusuke to know how important he is to him. Besides, _how_ can he retract that statement without insinuating that he doesn't value Yusuke?

He's shaken out of his thoughts when Yusuke eventually clears his throat.

“I see,” he mumbles, refusing to look at Akira and instead turning to his books. As if he's gonna study now!

Ryuji thankfully breaks the awkward tension.

“Man dude, I feel totally excluded now!” he laughs, and if it sounds a little forced no one comments on it. “C'mon, tell me how important I am to you!”

This isn't the reaction he had expected. At all. Ann playfully swats Ryuji's arm and chides him for “fishing for compliments”. Akira forces himself to laugh along. The atmosphere relaxes a bit and instead of talking about emotional subjects they go back to roasting Ryuji.

Yusuke never did answer him properly before they all pass out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any errors please point them out and i'll fix them asap! Feedback is of course also welcome!  
> I haven't written anything in so long but I love Persona 5 and Yusuke so I felt inspired to write a little something. I had this sitting around for 3 days but decided to clean it up a little and post it since i haven't posted anything in a while. It might be nice to mention that I wrote this when I was also sleep-deprived.
> 
> my tumblr: kaddicrescent


End file.
